


Toy Story 4 (My Way)

by MovieFan123



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieFan123/pseuds/MovieFan123
Summary: After Bonnie gives them to Andy's son. Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the gang go on a road trip with Andy's son. When they pass a town and stop for a few days, Woody, Buzz, Jessie and new friend Alex wind up at an old abandoned Mine. After meeting up with old friend Bo Peep and her group, they discover a mystery that goes deeper than any of the other toys thought.





	1. Prolonge

9 years before the events of Toy Story 3, A young Andy runs into his room with a few Toys. These toys were Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Slinky, Hamm and Mr and Mrs Potato Head. Once Andy had left the room Jessie and Bullseye looked out the window and saw RC, Wheezy and Rex still outside in the pouring rain. She looked over at Woody and Buzz who were on Andy's bed."Let's go" She said running out of the room followed by Woody, Buzz and Slinky. 

They made it to Molly's room and ran in, once they noticed that there was no one in there. Bo Peep who was standing on her Lamp hurried over and helped Woody, Buzz and Jessie up. Buzz went to the window and saw Rex attempting to help Wheezy out of the gutter. Jessie (with the help of some of Molly's toys) opened the window. Woody climped out and grabbed onto Slinky. 

Slinky was lowered down onto the wet concrete and Woody got off him. Woody ran over to Rex and helped Wheezy out. Rex and Wheezy got onto Slinky and we're helped into Molly's room by Bo. Woody grabbed RC and climbed up Slinky. He pushed RC onto the desk and saw Andy's mum walk into the room. She grabbed Bo Peep, Her sheep and Her lamp and put them in a box. 

Woody immediately climbed into the room and attempted to run after her, but couldn't. He jumped out the window, landing on grass. He ran to the strangers car catching up to the box, which was put in the boot of a stranger's car. Woody climbed in and opened the box. "Bo" he said looking at her. "It's time for the next kid" She said looking at him smiling a sad smile."I'll always love you Cowboy" She said. 

Woody looked at the man walking towards them and climbed out of the car. Andy then came running out looking for Woody. He ran to the car and grabbed Woody, then he ran back inside the house. The man closed the boot of his car and drove away taking the only Toy Woody ever loved with him.


	2. New beginnings

Jessie opened the box that her and her friends were in and saw a young boy talking to the now teenage Bonnie. She looked around for something. "Come on Woody Hurry up" Woody climbed out of the box and ran to the door of the room. He opened it a crack and looked out and saw A 15 year old Bonnie walking towards him. He was frozen, thinking she could see him. He was pulled in, by Jessie,who pushed him into the box with the others. Bonnie walked into her room and looked at the box, she walked over to it and opened it. She grabbed Jessie and Bullseye. "Andy's coming for you guys" she said to them. "He has a son, who will play with you for hours". She put Bullseye back in the box and gave Jessie a hug for one last time. "Bonnie Andy and Isaac are here" her dad called out to her. She put Jessie back in the box, and took it out to the lounge. 

She saw Andy and a 5 year old boy standing there. "Hello I'm Bonnie, and I've got some toys for you" she said sitting down putting the box next to her. "Now this one was your father's favourite toy, Sheriff Woody, he's the leader, and best friend to everyone" she handed Woody out to him. Isaac took Woody and looked at his smiling face. He immediately hugged him. "This is Bullseye, he's Woody's horse, and most loyal friend" she put Bullseye next to him and carried on." This is Trixe and Rex, the meanest dinosaurs to ever walk the planet. This is Mr and Mrs Potato head, their madly in love and hate being separated" She put them next to Bullseye. Isaac grabbed Rex and hugged him. He looked at Bonnie who continued. She then introduced Isaac to Hamm, Slinky, Dolly, Mr Pricklepants, Buttercup, And the 3 aliens.

"And this is Buzz Lightyear" she said pulling Jessie out, by accident. "Whoops, sorry that's Jessie, I'll get to her in a minute. She put Jessie back and took out Buzz. "He can fly, and shoot Lasers" she said handing Isaac Buzz. Isaac put Rex down and grabbed Buzz pressing his wing button. Bonnie smiled and pulled Jessie out. "This is Jessie, she was my favorite Toy out of them all, She's kind to all animals, and loves her big brother Woody. She's amazing" Bonnie looked at Isaac handing him Jessie "Do you think you can give them all a good home and give them lots of play and happiness?" She asked him, he nodded his head and hugged her."Thank you for giving me these toys Miss Bonnie" he said. He pulled away from her as they all heard a Beep beep.

"That'll be your grandma" Andy said to Isaac. "Thanks so much for the toys Bonnie, and thanks for looking after them all these years" Andy said to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and picked up Woody handing him to Andy, "Look after your best friend" He looked at her and smiled. "I will" He said looking at her. Isaac put all the toys back in the box, and looked at his father. Andy picked up the box and walked out with Isaac after saying goodbye to Bonnie and her parents. Woody and Jessie looked out of the box looking at Bonnie's house for one last time. They smiled as Andy's mum drive them away.


	3. Chapter 3

Miles away from Andy's house, in the old mine a angry group of toys meet to discuss their plan for revenge on all the toys that caused them pain. "Are you sure this is the answer sir?" A male voice said the the darkness of the abandoned mine, "Yes, that Bo Peep won't stop us this time, you know she's really annoying and..." Suddenly out of the shadows a female toy walked out. "You know it's rude to talk about others behind their back" she said holding a crook. "Ahh there you are Miss Peep" the main toy said smiling. "Hello Santa bear" she looked around and saw her friends in cages, then she looked at the group and saw 2 new toys. She looked at them and saw a old Prospector who looked like he was from the fifty's and a plastic doll, who she recognized as her old friend Gabby Gabby. She looked behind her and saw a giant black teddy bear. She tried to run but was quickly grabbed by it. She looked at Santa bear and then to the cages around them. She saw the defended look on Dukes face and signed. She looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling, she looked at Giggle and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'm unable to fight at the moment" she used all her strength to flip the bear over and escape. She grabbed a paperclip from her small bag and picked open the lock on Dukes cage, he immediately ran out and started to fight the group of toys giving Bo enough time to free Ducky, Bunny, Giggle and her sheep. She looked at Santa bear and smiled. "No" he said trying to grab her. She used her crook to grab onto a hop hooked onto the ceiling and swing herself and her friends out through the hole in the ceiling.

Santa bear smiled, "Active the machine" he said. "We can't, She stole the rock" Gabby Gabby said looking at him. Santa bear looked at Gabby Gabby and screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Gabby started backing away as he grabbed her knife. "Someone is going to get cut for this" he said looking at the toys. They looked at each other in fear as Santa bear started walking towards them.

Bo Peep ran into the woods holding the stone in her hands. Giggle hopped on her shoulder and laughed "We did it, we escaped" she said looking at the others. "Giggle We need help, Santa bear's machine is finished, and we need all the toys we can get to help us destroy it" Bo said to Giggle and the others. "We'll go in pairs, Ducky and Bunny you two go to the carnival and try to get other toys to help, Duke and Giggle will go back to Mine and try to find out Santa Bear's plan, and Will take my Sheep and try to find any other toys around the Tri County area" She looked at the others and saw them all go their September ways. She looked at the sign and saw a rest stop for camper van's. She started walking towards it. She looked inside a van and saw it was Hearing to the Tri County area. She grabbed her sheep and hid inside it. She saw the young couple walk back in the van and started to drive it away from the Hidden mine. Bo put her head back and watched the sights of the forest fall behind as she started to drift into a sleep.

Woody opened the box and saw Isaac's room. He looked around and saw 2 toys looking at him, one was a lion and the other was a black and gold . "Hey howdy Hey, I'm Woody" he said jumping out walking towards them. The lion got up and smiled he grabbed Woody's hand. "Hello, I'm Liam the lion, and this is Fetch the dog" Liam looked at Woody and smiled. He saw Buzz and Jessie climb out of the box, followed by the others and smiled. Woody then introduced everyone and the conversations started. Suddenly they all heard 2 footsteps coming and ran back to their places. Isaac came running in with Andy. "Road trip, Road trip "Isaac chanted grabbing his suitcase, he grabbed some clothes and put them inside the case. Andy grabbed a few movies, the ones he knew Isaac loved and put them in the case. Isaac closed the case and smiled. He looked at the box of Toys and opened it. "Only take about 6 or 7 okay?" Andy said to Isaac talking the case. "Sure Dad" isaac looked at the toys, he grabbed Woody, Buzz, Bullseye, Rex, Trixe, Slinky and Mr. Potato Head he put them in the toy box and quickly grabbed Jessie and Liam. He smiled and put them in the box as well. He ran out with the box and got into the camper van. Soon they were on the road and driving. Isaac grabbed Jessie and Bullseye and started playing. Out of the box and put of Isaac's sight Woody watched smilling. He heard a toy whisper and looked into the shadows. He saw a sheep with 3 heads look at him and he smiled, "Bo?" He said looking at the female Standing next to the sheep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Sheriff" Bo said walking over to him. "Bo!" Woody cried running up to her and hugging her. She hugged him back. "Oh you won't believe what we've been through" He said letting her go. "Neither will you" she replied. "WOODY" a female voice called out in a rushed whisper. "What are you doing" Jessie and Buzz walked over. Jessie had her hands on her hips. " You shouldn't wonder off like thaaaaaa...." Jessie stared at the porcilene doll in front of her. "Bo Peep" Buzz said happily, Buzz and Bo hugged each other. "Aww, my old moving buddy" She said before turning her attention to the cowgirl. "Bo" Jessie said hugging her best friend. "Jessie, are you okay?" Bo said hugging her back. "Yea, well we've been through a lot" Jessie stood back. Woody looked over at Jessie who nodded her head. "Okay, well we stayed with Andy until he was 17, then while he was getting ready to go to collage, We accidentaly went to a daycare. I was taken home by Bonnie, and the others were forced to play with toddlers, while I was with Bonnie. And Lotso, he tried to keep them there, well I came back the next day and we all escaped through the garbage chute. Lotso caught us, and we all ended up in a gaurbage truck on our way to the dump. And well, once we got there we saved Lotso from 2 shredders and when he could have saved us, he didn't, he left us to die in the Incinerator. Well lucky for us, the Aliens took control of the claw and scooped us up. We then hitched a ride on a garbage truck, taking us back to Andys. Then once the others were in a box, I wrote a note to Andy telling him where Bonnie lived and he took us there. He left and we were in our new home at bonnies."

"Then a few months after we got to Bonnies on a trip to Bonnies Grandmother, we got a flat tyre, it was me, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Potato Head, Trixe and Pricklepants, and we were taken one by one until Jessie was the last one left. Then she was taken and went to Ron the hotel mannager, who was selling us online, well I was bought, packed up in a box and Jessie saved me, and got Bonnies attention and saved us from being sold and taken away. Then 2 days after Christmas me, Buzz, Rex and Trixie went to a friend of Bonnies, his name was Mason. Then me and Buzz were taken hostage by ummm, what was it, those dinosaur toys? Anyways, then Trixe went to get Bonnie and Rex under control by the ruler of the Dino world, took us to a fan, and just as we were about to be dropped in, Bonnie, Mason and Trixe can running in saving us. We played and then came home, then when Bonnie was 15 she gave us away to Isaac, Andys son and we came on a road trip, and now we're here" As Woody told Bo the story, the rest of the toys joined them. 

Once Woody finished his story, he looked at Bonnies old toys and Liam. "Bo this is Liam, Isaacs Lion. And this is a Trixe, Bonnies old Dinosaur." Trixe and Liam looked at the porcine doll. "Hi" Bo said. Trixe ran up to Bo and hugged her. "It's so good to meet you, my new friend" Trixe exclaimed. Bo hugged her back. "Thank you Trixe, thanks for taking care of Rex" She whispered in Trixes ear. Trixe giggled as Bo looked at the lion. She walked over to him and Hugged him. "Hello Liam". She then walked back to Woody. "What's your story Bo?" Slinky asked. "Mine?, Well its a pretty long story, are you sure your up to it?" She asked. "Yes!" Rex exclaimed. "Okay then, I'll tell you, tomorrow" she said looking at the toys. "Go on go sleep, ill tell you tomorrow". As the others went to septet places to rest, Woody and Bo sat together. Buzz hugged Jessie as they started to close their eyes. "I always knew you two would get together" Bo said looking at Woodys sister and her Space Ranger toy. Jessie smiled before cuddling into Buzz. Soon the toys had closed their eyes. Woody was happy to finally have Bo back, and Bo, well she was fearful that she'd have to leave her family, and knew that she'd have to hide the stone somewhere before Santa Bear found it, or he might find a way to get rid of Toys, and that would not be good, at all.


End file.
